Spiegelbild der Angst
by KLeena
Summary: Meine erste Fanfiction. B'Elanna steht nach Toms Tod unter Schock und flüchtet sich in die Arbeit. Doch eines Morgens wacht sie auf und bekommt einen sehr mysteriösen Besuch...


Date: 15. August 2006

Spiegelbild der Angst

Author's Note: Das ist meine erste Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction, zumindest die erste, die ich veröffentliche. Geschrieben habe ich diese Story zwar selbst, aber eine Passage ist inspiriert von einer Fanfiction, die ich vor einiger Zeit gelesen habe. Die Songstrophen stammen von dem Lied "Memory" aus dem Musical Cats. Mir gefiel der englische Text besser, aber am Ende dieser Story könnt ihr auch die Übersetzung lesen.

Danken möchte ich Riley Mackenzie, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sie das hier je zu Gesicht bekommt und meinem "Seelenzwilling" Sweetie, die schon viel zu oft meine Schwärmereien über Star Trek ertragen musste g.

Disclaimer: Charaktere gehören Paramount. So war es schon immer und so wird es auch immer sein. Amen.

Summary: Eine traurige Geschichte über P/T.

Kategorie: Angst, Torture (Character Death). Rated PG-13.

Midnight

Not a sound from the pavement

Has the moon lost her memory?

She is smiling alone

In the lamplight

The withered leaves collect at my feet

And the wind begins to moan

" Wie spät ist es?"

:"23 Uhr und 36 Minuten.":

"Licht, 50."

B'Elanna betrat langsam das Schlafzimmer ihres Quartiers ein harter Tag im Maschinenraum lag hinter ihr. Wieder einmal hatte sie sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, um die Vergangenheit für einige Stunden zu vergessen. Um "ihn" zu vergessen.

Nachdem B'Elanna eilig aus ihren verschwitzten Klamotten geschlüpft war, zog sie sich ihr Nachthemd an. "Er" hatte es ihr geschenkt. Wieder kamen Erinnerungen in ihr auf, doch sie versuchte, diese schnell zu verdrängen.

Müde ließ B'Elanna sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Es tat ihr gut, nach den vielen Stunden Arbeit endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen.

"Computer. Licht ausschalten."

Der Computer piepste leise, der Raum versank in Dunkelheit, nur ein paar Sterne erleuchteten diesen Teil der Galaxie.

Wie in den Nächten davor, fühlte sie sich einsam und traurig. Während ihrer Schicht dachte sie nicht viel über das Geschehene nach, aber wenn sie allein war, konnte sie die Welle von Gefühlen nicht aufhalten. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte den Gedanken an "ihn" zu verdrängen, jedes Mal, wenn sie hier im Bett lag und ihre Augen schloss, sah sie "ihn" wieder. Diese Augen. "Seine" tiefblauen Augen.

Leise rollte eine Träne von ihrer Wange. Schweigsam starrte sie in die Leere des Weltraumes bis sie schließlich einschlief.

Memory

All alone in the moonlight

I can smile at the old days

I was beautiful then

I remember a time I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again

Als B'Elanna am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich nicht viel besser als am Abend zuvor. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie war immer noch ziemlich ausgelaugt.

"Licht, volle Stärke."

"Wie spät ist es?"

:"9 Uhr und 13 Minuten.":

B'Elanna stöhnte. In ungefähr zwei Stunden musste sie schon wieder an die Arbeit. Schläfrig schob sie die Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Auf Zehenspitzen ging sie ins Bad und sah dann in den Spiegel. Doch was sie sah, war nicht die B'Elanna, die sie einmal kannte.

Die Frau im Spiegelbild hatte dunkle Ringe um ihre großen, gläsernen Augen. Sie war blass und dürr. Ihr Blick war leer und leblos. Leblos. Genauso fühlte sie sich.

B'Elanna bückte sich herunter, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und trank einen Schluck. Als sie sich wieder erhob, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen. Panisch drehte sie sich um und sah plötzlich in tiefblaue Augen. Es war Tom.

"Nein", flüsterte die Halbklingonin. "Ich verliere meinen Verstand!"

"Hallo, B'Elanna", sagte Tom mit seiner sanften Stimme, ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

"Du bist nicht hier. Du bist tot!", antwortete sie ängstlich.

"Ich bin hier, glaub mir", erwiderte er ruhig.

"Okay, ich werde verrückt. Vielleicht sollte ich…"

"B'Elanna, ich habe dich vermisst. So sehr vermisst", sagte der blonde Mann, als sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. "Ich möchte dich so gern im Arm halten."

B'Elanna konnte nicht klar denken. Sie stand mit dem Geist von Tom im Badezimmer, es wurde mit jeder Sekunde merkwürdiger.

Abwechselnd wurde ihr heiß und kalt. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass B'Elanna glaubte, es würde ihr gleich aus der Brust springen. Und obwohl sie hören konnte wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf rauschte, hatte sie das Gefühl, das ihre weichen Knie jeden Moment zusammensackten und sie ohnmächtig werden würde.

Tom Paris stand vor ihr. Seine Augen strahlten wie sie es immer taten.

"Wieso bist du hier? Du bist tot!", schrie sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Ja", antwortete er nur, "Ich bin tot. Du hast mich sterben gesehen."

"Wieso bist du hier?", wiederholte B'Elanna ihre Frage, während Tränen über ihr Gesicht strömten. Ihr Verstand sträubte sich, diese Frage überhaupt zu stellen, sie wusste eigentlich, dass es nicht real sein konnte, dass er nicht real sein konnte. Und doch, ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass Tom in diesem Moment vor ihr stand. Die Wärme in seinen tiefblauen Augen, seine zärtliche Stimme und dieses verschmitzte Lächeln – all das ließ ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm über ihre Vernunft siegen.

"Du hast nicht geweint als ich starb", sagte Tom, schritt auf die weinende Frau zu und zog sie langsam in seine Arme. Einmal wieder B'Elanna zu umarmen, das war das einzige, was er wollte. Er wollte sich erinnern, wie sie sich anfühlte, wie ihr Haar duftete und einfach nur, wie es war, sie im Arm zu halten.

Ja, sie hatte nicht geweint. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie konnte nicht die Tränen finden, um ihren Schmerz auszudrücken. Denn nichts konnte in Toms Todesmoment zeigen, wie elend sie sich fühlte. Zudem hatte ihr der Doktor damals erklärt, dass unter Schock-Stehende oft noch nicht bereit sind zu weinen. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie irgendwann weinen musste, dass der Schmerz ohne Tränen für sie nur noch unerträglicher werden würde. Und deshalb weinte sie jetzt. Jetzt konnte sie es endlich, denn Tom war da. Er war immer für sie da.

B'Elanna wollte Tom am liebsten nie wieder loslassen. Falls das hier ein Traum war, war es sehr real für sie. Als sie seinen Herzschlag in seinem Brustkorb spüren konnte, fühlte sie, dass doch noch etwas in ihr immer noch lebte. Ihre Liebe zu Tom.

"Bleib bei mir. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren", flüsterte B'Elanna.

"Ich würde wirklich alles dafür geben, B'Elanna. Aber ich kann nicht", antwortete er traurig.

"Warum kommst du zurück und verlässt mich dann wieder?", rief B'Elanna verzweifelt.

Tom sah in B'Elannas Augen. Er sah die Angst, die Trauer und die vielen unbeantworteten Fragen.

"Ich wollte dich niemals verlassen", flüsterte er, "Ich liebe dich, B'Elanna."

B'Elanna schloss ihre Augen und Toms Todestag kam ihr wieder in Erinnerung.

Every streetlamp seems to beat

A fatalistic warning

Someone mutters in the streetlamp gutters

And soon it will be morning

"Das Wurmloch destabilisiert sich!"

B'Elanna arbeitete verzweifelt an ihrer Station weiter und ignorierte Harrys Warnung. Sie wollte das nicht geschehen lassen.

"Ich brauche 30 Sekunden. Ich kann den Energiezufluss verstärken. Es sollte das Wurmloch lange genug stabilisieren, um ihn da heraus zu holen."

Sie hörte nicht auf die Kommentare von der Brücke, sie musste sich konzentrieren, sie musste schneller arbeiten. Toms Leben hing davon ab. Als die Konsole mit dem Prozess begann, zählte sie leise einen Countdown herunter. Es würde funktionieren, es musste einfach.

Zehn.

"Die Parameter zeigen ein sehr gefährlich hohes Strahlungsniveau an."

Neun.

"Lieutenant, wir brauchen sofort Energie."

Acht.

"Nur noch wenige Sekunden."

Sieben.

"Die Sensoren registrieren den Verlust der Shuttle-Schilde, das strukturelle Integritätsfeld destabilisiert sich."

Sechs.

"Das Wurmloch kollabiert!"

Fünf.

"Captain, wir sind zu dicht dran. Die Voyager könnte von der Strahlung erfasst werde. Wir müssen auf Sicherheitsabstand gehen."

Vier.

"Der Energiezufluss wird schwächer."

Drei.

"Das Wurmloch ist verschwunden."

Zwei.

"Nein!"

Sie war so dicht dran.

B'Elanna konnte nicht reagieren, alles in ihr zerbrach.

So dicht.

"Lieutenant."

Kopfschüttelnd beachtete sie nicht die Reaktionen ihrer Kollegen.

Er konnte nicht gegangen sein.

Das konnte nicht das Ende sein.

Von ihnen.

Von ihm.

Es konnte einfach nicht sein.

Es musste noch etwas geben, was sie tun könnten.

Etwas, was sie tun könnte.

Tom war gegangen.

Aber sie wollte das nicht, sie konnte es einfach nicht akzeptieren.

Es gab so viele Dinge, die sie noch tun wollten.

"Chakotay, bitte, wir müssen irgendetwas tun."

"B'Elanna, wir haben ihn verloren."

Chakotay legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie wollte sich wehren, aber nichts in ihr gab ihr die Kraft dazu.

Das Wurmloch war verschwunden.

Tom war verschwunden.

Ein Teil B'Elannas war verschwunden.

Daylight

I must wait for the sunrise

I must think of a new life

And I musn't give in

When the dawn comes

Tonight will be a memory too

And a new day will begin

B'Elanna sprang aus dem Bett, als hätte man auf sie geschossen. Ihr Herz raste mit Warp-Geschwindigkeit und Tränen benetzten ihre Wangen. Plötzlich stand sie in Toms Quartiers.

"Wie spät ist es?"

: "9 Uhr und 13 Minuten.":

Langsam drehte sie sich wieder zum Bett, dort lag ein Teddybär. Toms Teddybär. Sie war in seinem Quartier. Ihre Gedanken kreisten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was passiert war. Zitternd nahm die junge Frau die Decke und schnupperte daran. Das war Toms Duft. Toms Decke.

Wie in Trance fühlte B'Elanna das weiche Material auf ihrem Gesicht, setzte sich aufs Bett und nahm den Teddy in die Hand. Schluchzend hielt sie ihn an ihren Körper gepresst.

"Tom Paris lokalisieren."

: "Tom Paris befindet sich auf Holodeck zwei.":

"Tom Paris lokalisieren."

Wieder erhielt die Halbklingonin die gleiche Antwort.

Verstört, mit der Decke und dem Teddy bei sich, sprang B'Elanna auf und rannte aus ihrem Quartier.

Burnt out ends of smokey days

The stale, cold smell of morning

The streetlamp dies

Another night is over

Another day is dawning

Als sich die Tür zum Holodeck öffnete, hörte sie ein Lachen, eindeutig Toms Lachen.

"Nein, das kann nicht sein!", flüsterte sie ängstlich, schritt aber dennoch ein.

Das Lachen wurde lauter. B'Elanna stand in einem Wald, es war warm und einige Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die Baumkronen.

"Wer auch immer die Nerven dazu hatte, dieses Programm zu erstellen, wird sterben", dachte sie wütend, doch plötzlich stoppte ihr der Atem.

Tom stand vor ihr. Naomi Wildman hielt seine Hand.

"Tom?", hauchte B'Elanna.

Es sah verrückt aus. Sie sah verrückt aus. B'Elanna stand dort auf dem Holodeck im Nachthemd und umklammerte immer noch den Teddy und die Decke.

"B'Elanna", fragte Tom verwirrt, "Ist alles okay mit dir?"

Doch B'Elanna ging nicht auf die Frage ein.

"Autsch! B'Elanna! Was ist los mit dir?", rief der blonde Mann, als ihm seine Freundin in den Arm kniff. Naomi stand ahnungslos daneben und sagte nichts.

"Computer. Die holographische Projektion von Tom Paris löschen." B'Elanna starrte ihn an. Nichts passierte.

"Bist du am Leben?", flüsterte die verzweifelte Frau schließlich. Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten, fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

"Ja, ich lebe", sagte Tom lächelnd und legte seine Arme um B'Elanna. "Naomi hat Blumen für dich gepflückt."

Naomi nickte. B'Elanna löste sich von Tom und nahm einen kleinen Strauß von der Halbkatarianerin an.

"Danke", sagte sie und ein Lächeln erstand auf Naomis Lippen.

Alles war so verwirrend. Tom war tot, oder etwa doch nicht?

Tom und B'Elanna verabschiedeten sich von dem jungen Mädchen und gingen zurück in Toms Quartier.

"Also, was ist eigentlich passiert?", wollte Tom schließlich wissen.

"Ich bin in meinem Quartier aufgewacht, mir tat alles weh. Als ich in den Badezimmerspiegel sah, habe ich dich gesehen! Aber du konntest gar nicht da sein, du warst tot! Du starbst auf einem Shuttle-Flug, als ein Wurmloch sich destabilisierte."

Tom hörte gespannt zu, er merkte, wie ernst ihr die Sache war.

"Du bist zurückgekommen und erzähltest mir, dass ich nicht geweint hätte, als du starbst. Er hatte Recht. Ich habe nicht geweint, ich konnte es einfach nicht. Du warst plötzlich weg und ich...", B'Elanna begann zu schluchzen. Beruhigend legte Tom einen Arm um sie.

"Und…dann…dann habe ich gesehen, wie…wie du gestorben bist", fügte sie unter Tränen hinzu. "Sag mir, dass alles nur ein Traum war! Sag mir, dass du nicht tot bist!"

"Sshhh, alles wird gut, 'Lanna", antwortete er sanft, "Ich bin nicht tot. Es war ein Alptraum."

Touch me

It's so easy to leave me

All alone with the memory

Of my days in the sun

If you touch me

You'll understand what happiness is

Look, a new day has begun

Lange saßen die Zwei noch so auf Toms Bett. Erst als B'Elanna sich beruhigt hatte, brachen die beiden zur Arbeit auf.

"Ich liebe dich", hauchte Tom in B'Elannas Ohr und küsste sie.

"Ich dich auch."

Während Tom schon mal das Quartier verließ, zog B'Elanna sich erst noch an, schließlich hatte sie immer noch das Nachthemd, welches Tom ihr einst geschenkt hatte, an.

Als Tom den Turbolift betrat, war er immer noch in Gedanken. Er hatte B'Elanna noch nie so aufgewühlt gesehen. Noch nie so verletzlich. Er hatte in ihren Augen Angst gesehen, die große Angst verlassen zu werden. Niemals wieder wollte Tom seine B'Elanna so leidend erleben. Er würde sie nicht verlassen. Bestimmt nicht.

Übersetzung von "Memory" aus Cats:

Mondlicht

Schau hinauf in das Mondlicht

geh ins Land der Erinn'rung

auf der mondhellen Bahn

Und wenn du dort

erfahren hast, was Glück wirklich ist

fängt ein neues

Leben an

Träume -

Die Erinn'rung im Mondlicht

lächelnd denk ich an damals

als ich jung war und schön

ich glaub damals

hab ich gewusst, was Glück wirklich ist

Warum musste

er vergehen

Ausgebrannte Wirklichkeit

von kaltem Rauch umgeben

Doch schon wieder ist eine Nacht vorüber

Der Schleier wird sich heben

Hoffnung - In mir lebt noch die Hoffnung

das ich nicht einfach sterbe

wie die Kerze im Wind

Wenn es hell wird,

wird diese Nacht Erinnerung sein

Und ein neuer Tag beginnt

Die Erinn'rung, der die Nacht gehörte

verblasst im Licht der Klarheit

Spür mich

komm zu mir und berühr mich

nimm von mir die Erinn'rung

lös mich aus ihrem Bann

Komm, berühr mich und du verstehst

was Glück wirklich ist

Schau, ein neuer Tag fängt an.

**Für mehr Fanfiction und noch vieles anderes geht auf meine Website!**


End file.
